


A Little Help From a Friend

by fembuck



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam offers to help Sookie out with a little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help From a Friend

**Author's Note:**

>   Written for the First Annual Femslash Kink Meme.

Sookie stiffened as she felt a presence follow her into the washroom. She knew immediately that it wasn’t Bill, and with Fangtasia closed and all of the human patrons having long since disappeared into the night, she was aware that the person behind her probably owned a pair of razor sharp fangs.

“You won’t find what you’re looking for down there,” a cool, cultured voice drawled.

‘ _Pam_ ,’ Sookie thought, ‘ _great_.’

“If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll just go ahead and look,” Sookie responded, not bothering to turn to look at Pam.

She’d thought that the vampires would have been able to smell it, but nobody said anything when she excused herself from the table and a part of Sookie had hoped that they didn’t know. Pam’s comment didn’t allow her that delusion anymore however, and the knowledge that the vampires had been able to smell her period the moment it arrived embarrassed her deeply.

“Suit yourself,” Pam drawled, leaning against the door frame, more than happy to watch Sookie’s ass sway in the air as the buxom blonde looked underneath the sink for sanitary products that weren’t there.

“No luck?” Pam asked a minute later when Sookie stood up fully and kicked the cabinet door shut irritably.

“No,” Sookie responded. “But I guess you knew that already,” she continued peevishly, as she looked around to see what she could use to deal with her problem.

There was plenty of toilet paper in the bathroom and she figured that she could make herself a make shift pad, but the ride back to Bon Temps from Shreveport was at least an hour, and she was worried that toilet paper wouldn’t provide enough protection. Her periods didn’t last long, but they came on strong and stayed that way until it was over.

Pam shrugged, a small little smile on her face, and Sookie glared at her.

“Do you mind giving me a little privacy?” Sookie asked, not appreciating Pam looking at her like she was a particularly interesting chimp at the zoo.

“Not at all,” Pam responded pushing off the door frame. “I just thought you might want a little help … cleaning up,” the vampire continued taking a step into the washroom. “I know a little something about blood stains.”

A pale eyebrow rose on Sookie’s forehead. “I bet you do,” she murmured, smiling a little when Pam grinned at her. “Thank you for the offer,” Sookie began, touched that Pam actually cared enough to want to help. The blonde vampire was almost as difficult to read as Eric, and Sookie had never been able to tell if Pam liked her not.

“Oh, it’s my pleasure,” Pam responded before Sookie could say more, the bathroom door slamming shut the moment the words were out of Pam’s mouth.

“Wha …” Sookie exclaimed, her eyes widening and her heart leaping into her chest at the sound of the door closing.

However, before she could get more out, there was a blurring in her vision, and when her vision settled again, Pam was kneeling on the floor in front of her and Sookie’s panties were halfway down her legs.

“What are you …” Sookie stopped and gasped, suddenly realizing exactly how Pam wanted to help her clean up, and before she could think better of it, her hand was flying towards the vampire’s face, delivering a sharp slap.

Pam felt the blow, Sookie knew it because the vampire’s head turned to the side slightly at impact and Pam directed a pair of very unamused eyes up at her, but the slap didn’t deter the vampire at all. By the time Sookie realized that Pam wasn’t the least bit discouraged by her action, the vampire had finished pulling off her panties, and had perched her on the edge of the counter.

“You can’t…” Sookie began say as Pam gently spread her legs, exposing Sookie to her. “This isn’t …” Sookie went on trying again.

“Quiet,” Pam murmured, moving a finger towards Sookie and stroking it along the length of her. “Auntie Pam’s got some cleaning to do,” the vampire continued, bringing the red tip of her finger to her mouth and sucking on it.

Sookie’s face contorted in a look of disgust as she watched Pam suck her menstrual blood off of her finger, but she also felt a familiar throbbing begin in her sex, and knew that as uncomfortable as the situation was, it was also turning her on.

“Now wait just a minute!” Sookie exclaimed, but before she could say more, Pam leaned forward taking Sookie into her mouth, and Sookie found that with the vampires very experienced tongue working inside of and against her, she was unable to say anything other than, “Oh … OH!”

Pam smiled as Sookie’s hips rolled towards her mouth. The girl presented a wholesome image, but Pam knew that there was a kinky little bitch trapped inside of her. Sookie would have denied it when asked, but Pam had been sure the girl was attracted her since the time she had helped Sookie out with the piece of vampire in her cleavage. All the girl needed was the proper motivation to give in, and Pam found that her face between women’s legs motivated them a lot.

Sookie braced her hands on the edge of counter, her head falling back and her eyes squeezing shut, as Pam’s tongue wiggled inside of her. She didn’t want, god she didn’t want to, but she found herself responding to the vampires touch. She could feel herself gushing, her thighs were slick, and she had no idea which fluid more responsible for the mess, blood or cum. All she knew was that Pam didn’t seem to care and Sookie didn’t care either because Pam’s tongue felt so fucking good.

Sookie began to tremble, and Pam thrilled and worked harder. The dam was about to burst, and she couldn’t wait for the flood.

“Oh,” Sookie cried, hips pumping madly. “Oh,” she panted, knuckles going white as she gripped the counter. “Oh!” she whimpered, and then she was coming, hips bucking against Pam’s face, smearing the vampire’s lips, tongue, and chin with pleasure and her period as she came, hard.

Sookie’s arms shook with effort as her orgasm began to fade, and her hand slipped from the edge of the counter. Before she could collapse however, strong hands caught her and found herself being lifted until she was sitting on the counter top.

Sookie parted her lips to thank Pam, but she was thwarted by the feel of Pam’s tongue on her thigh. Pam had dropped back to her knees after settling Sookie down and was licking at her, honestly and truly cleaning up the mess she had made.

By the time Pam was finished, Sookie’s nipples were hard again and she was ridiculously turned on, which Pam knew if the superior smirk on her face when she emerged from between Sookie’s legs was any indication.

“You’re getting messy again,” Pam drawled reaching down with one hand to capture Sookie’s offering as her other hand reached for the mirror cabinet behind Sookie, pulling the door open.

“I’d love to take care of that too, but I think things are wrapping up out there,” Pam said smiling, her face still covered in Sookie. “This should get you home,” Pam said dropping a box of tampons onto the counter beside Sookie’s hip and pulling one out.

“You said you didn’t have any!” Sookie exclaimed, glaring at the blonde vampire.

“No, I said looking ‘down there’ wouldn’t help you,” Pam responded, glancing down at the cabinet under the sink. “And it wouldn’t have, since they were up here,” she continued opening up the tampon wrapper. “Please, allow me.”

Sookie’s body stiffened in protest, but after a second she relaxed. After what she’d just allowed Pam to do to her, after what she’d just enjoyed Pam doing to her, it seemed silly to object to the vampire inserting the tampon for her.

“Good girl,” Pam cooed, feeling Sookie acquiescence.

Her hand dropped between Sookie’s legs then, and a moment later Sookie sighed as the plastic cylinder slid inside of her. Pam wiggled it a little, knowing that the feeling of something entering her in the state she was in, would arouse Sookie, but the meeting outside must have really been coming to an end, because after a few teasing strokes, Sookie felt a slight tugging, and then Pam’s hand ascended from between her legs, an empty plastic cylinder dangling from slim, reddened fingers.

“There, all done,” Pam declared, helping Sookie off of the counter with her none reddened hand. “There’s no need for embarrassment. We’re both girls here. The next time you have … female trouble, come to me and I’ll fix you up in a jiffy,” the vampire continued lifting her hand to face to suck the remnants of Sookie off of her fingers. “You better go now,” Pam continued, bending at the waist to pick up Sookie panties and hand them to her. “Bill’s looking for you.”

Sookie took her underwear from Pam and quickly slid them on under her skirt. Once she was fully dressed once more, she headed quickly for the door, but stopped once she had it open and turned to face Pam.

“Uh,” Sookie began, feeling like she should say something.

“Don’t worry about it honey,” Pam said waving her hand at the door, as uninterested in awkward conversation as Sookie was. “Just come back next month,” she continued winking.

“Oh,” Sookie responded, her eyes widening a little. “Um …” she said, ignoring the tingle between her legs at the thought of coming back to Pam in a month, “Bye.”

Pam watched her go with a smile, and then pushed off of the counter herself and moved towards the door. Sookie would be back next month, she was sure of it. She’d have an excuse, they always had an excuse, but she’d be back and Pam would be more than happy to help.

The End

[posted because we all know that it's really no worse than some of the other things I've written ]  



End file.
